


Of the Five Times They Kissed, Only Once Was Not by Accident

by Calacious



Category: Full House (US)
Genre: F/F, Kimmy point of view, Kissing, Peek into the present, Yuletide 2016, mention of other characters, remembering the past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 00:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8919418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calacious/pseuds/Calacious
Summary: Kimmy Gibler reflects on her past with the Tanners, and in realizes that there were clues that she and Stephanie were meant to be together.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [major_general](https://archiveofourown.org/users/major_general/gifts).



> Written for major_general. I hope that you enjoy this. Mele Kalikimaka me ka Hau'oli Makahiki Hou
> 
> I have set this a few years before "Fuller House" and tweaked events, and ages.

Kimmy likes to think back on her childhood memories at the Tanner's house with fondness. She hadn't lied when she'd said that most of her childhood had been spent at their house. She and DJ had been inseparable as friends, and then there'd been her crushes on, not one of the father figures in her best friend's life, but all three of them.  
  
Jesse (she can, and does, call him uncle now) had been sex on legs. A veritable god living among paltry humans. Kimmy had done her best to see the man naked, and had almost succeeded -- seeing him wet after a shower, a towel wrapped around his waist, and another securing his perfect hair had almost been just as good.  
  
At first, Kimmy had been jealous of Becky (Aunt Becky now) for snagging one of the men that she had truly loved in a way that had eventually grown from a childhood-teenage crush to that of family, but then she'd started crushing on Becky, and one thing led to another, and Kimmy realized that her obsession with the men in DJ's life wasn't just about appreciation for the male form, and lust. It was something far deeper, and serious.  
  
Kimmy loved her family, but her father just wasn't what she'd yearned for in a father figure. He was far too lenient, and permissive, and that translated into the idea that, while she couldn't vocalize it as a kid, he didn't care. There was no doubt in Kimmy's mind that all three of the men in DJ's life cared about her best friend, and while DJ felt smothered at times, Kimmy had secretly relished all of it, and had experienced a childhood with loving, caring, overprotective parents vicariously through her best friend.  
  
Joey Gladstone (Uncle Joey now) , comedian and all around nice guy, had tickled more than Kimmy's funny bone. He hadn't been a god, not like Jesse, and he hadn't even been classically handsome, but he had been funny, and that had made (still does) him beautiful in ways that Kimmy can't quite verbalize, even now. Kimmy's always loved a good laugh, and admired just how much Joey put into his comedy, and his family.  
  
Mr. Tanner (she can call him, Danny now, though she prefers to call him, dad, just to see his eye twitch) for all his fastidious focus on cleanliness, had been hot, in a geeky, understated sense of the word. Secretly, she'd loved his OCD tendencies, and had wondered if cleanliness and godliness really did go hand in hand. It seemed to her that it did.  
  
Kimmy knows that she'd exasperated the man a great deal many times throughout the years. Now, with Steph returning to the Tanner household, Kimmy and her daughter, Ramona, in tow, and a flashy engagement ring on her finger, Kimmy knows that the man's just as exasperated as he'd ever been, though he's mellowed some over the years and doesn't send her, and her daughter, as much Steph's as she is Kimmie's, packing. Kimmie gets the feeling that it's a very near thing, though.  
  
Mr. Tanner, Danny, dad, hadn't known that Steph was bi. Growing up, Kimmy hadn't realized that either, though, looking back, she guesses that there were hints that she'd overlooked. Hints that all of them had overlooked.  
  
Their first kiss, for one. It had been nothing more than a brief meeting of lips. A tiny spark of electric that had made Kimmy shiver. She'd brushed it off as disgust, and Steph had accused her of having 'cooties'.  
  
It had been an accident. They'd been engaged in a shouting match at the time, and one of them had been pushed into the other, Kimmy can't remember who had been pushed into whom, or how it had happened, or even what they'd been arguing about. It's irrelevant now.  
  
At the time, Steph had been little more than DJ's annoying younger sister, and they'd hated each other as a matter of principle. Mostly because they'd both wanted to be the sole focus of DJ's attention. Jealousy had played a major role in their antagonistic relationship. Kimmie's glad that they're past that stage, for the most part. Her involvement with Fernando, while filled with volatile chemistry (not unlike the start of Kimmy's relationship with Stephanie) gave her Ramona, and Kimmy's hard-pressed to dismiss him, and that phase of her life, entirely, even with Stephanie no longer playing an adversarial role in her life, and vice versa.  
  
Then there was the occasion of their second kiss. A sloppy lips on the cheek, open mouth affair that had left both of them with looks of disgust on their faces. Instigated by another mysterious, 'push,' they'd both said, "Ew," at the time, and if Kimmy recalls correctly (she has a memory like a steel trap) she thinks Stephanie had mentioned something about a toad and a prince, and how Kimmy wasn't supposed to remain a warty toad afterwards.  
  
There had been a spark of something with that not kiss, too, but Kimmy hadn't given it a second thought. She'd wiped the slobber off her cheek, and shoved Stephanie out of the room that she and DJ shared.  
  
Kimmy should have known that something was up on the occasion of their third kiss, though really, there'd been nothing outwardly special about it, other than the fact that it had happened after Kimmy had come to the realization that she liked girls as much as she liked boys. Best friend's sisters weren't really girls, though. At least not the kinds of girls Kimmy could afford to be interested in. Not that she'd given Stephanie more than headaches at the time. Steph had given Kimmy a fair share of headaches as well.  
  
That third kiss had actually led to a real headache, for Stephanie, who'd had a beer, which had led to the kissing. This one had caught the edge of Kimmy's mouth, and part of her cheek and ear. There'd been a swirl of something like butterflies in Kimmy's stomach, which she'd written off as a bad reaction (she'd had a beer, too, so had DJ; Kimmy remembers being disappointed that she and DJ hadn't made out).  
  
Stephanie was a messy drunk as a gawky teen, and an even sloppier kisser. She's gotten better at both since she's grown up (Kimmy has a lot of first hand knowledge of this).  
  
The fourth kiss was, perhaps, the most accidental of them all, even though it had occurred at a school dance rather than within the sacred walls of the Tanner home. Stephanie, in retrospect, because Kimmy can afford to think this way now (she couldn't when they'd been kids) had looked gorgeous. She'd worn a strapless, silver and navy blue dress with a pair of heels that emphasized her calves, and the slenderness of long legs that she'd finally grown into. She'd worn just a dusting of makeup, and it had been perfect (there are pictures to look at, to remember that time, and Kimmy's grateful for them now).  
  
Stephanie's date, Kimmy doesn't remember the boy's name, to be fair, neither does Steph, had gotten cold feet at the wrong (right) moment -- Steph's rouged lips pursed, eyes painted a lovely shade of purplish silver, closed, standing up on her tiptoes, though her heels rendered the act unnecessary -- and stepped back just as Stephanie had surged forward with a kiss that had captured, not her intended target, but rather Kimmy's lips (she'd been dancing with DJ at the time, and her best friend had dramatically flung her outward, and incidentally into Stephanie's pursed lips).  
  
It had been a spectacular kiss. Kimmy's eyes had been closed, too. Her head swimming and dizzy, giddy from dancing and being able to keep her best friend all to herself (mostly) for the night as neither of them had brought dates. They'd decided to go 'stag' and Kimmy would remember that night as one of the best nights of her high school career, even without the kiss that, up until recently, had remained a mystery. It had stolen her breath, and her heart at once. For years after, that kiss had haunted her, had made it impossible for her to be happy with other kisses, even Fernando's, and he'd been (probably still was, Kimmy wouldn't know) a first class kisser.  
  
The fifth kiss had been no accident, and had occurred just a year and a half ago, shortly after Kimmy and Fernando had parted ways, leaving her a single mother of a precocious eight year old daughter who was far too mature for her age. No doubt a result of Kimmy and Fernando's permissive style of parenting (apples really don't fall that far from their respective parental trees, and, as much time as she'd spent with her best friend's family, Kimmy hadn't been able to shake her free spirited ways, and what she'd learned of parenting from those who'd, mostly, raised her).  
  
In many ways, Ramona is the best of her, or rather what Kimmy likes to think of the 'Tanner' side of her, and Fernando. And, though it happened as a series of accidental kisses, and a single, life-changing-defining kiss, Kimmy's happy that her daughter gets to experience what she had as a child -- the unconditional love of the Tanner men, and women.  
  
As far as kisses went, and are continuing to go between the two of them, their fifth was a rather mundane affair. A mutual look of pretend disgust shared between frenemies meeting in some nameless club years after they'd last seen each other, followed by fake gushing over how well the years have treated them, and a clasping of arms in a pseudo hug, a brief coming together to brush lips across cheeks in a manner of greeting.  
  
It had been nothing, and yet everything, because Stephanie, in her DJ Tanner persona (which Kimmy secretly thinks it's sexy), had refused to release Kimmy after the greeting, and had, instead pulled her in for a real, bone crushing hug that had led to tears, and the shedding of years of pent up hostility and petty jealousies, and a series of tiny kisses that had turned into something more desperate and hungry and had led to the two of them disappearing in some seedy backroom, and to sex and declarations of love, and pretended hate meant to mask true feelings that had been difficult (and scary) for either of them to admit to when they'd been younger.  
  
Watching Stephanie with Ramona -- for all the the younger woman thinks herself lacking anything even remotely maternal, she's a great second mother --  Kimmy's heart swells with love and pride.  
  
Stephanie catches her watching the two of them, doing something with glitter, glue and colorful construction paper, and smiles. It's radiant. Her lips are a pretty shade of pink, and so are her cheeks. A natural blush at having been caught doing something so domestic in spite of her insistence that she's not going to be a kept woman in this relationship. That, even after they commit to live the rest of their lives with, and for, each other, she's going to continue working as a DJ, and putting on concerts around the world. Kimmy can't wait to travel to Paris and Rome,  Venice and London, Tokyo and Barcelona, and wherever else Stephanie's career takes the three of them. As long as they're together, it won't matter where they lay their heads down at night.  
  
  



End file.
